Zen Wistaria Wonderful Dream Come True
by Zory rock101
Summary: Today is the day that Zen was planning to ask Shirayuki to marry me. Zen sat in his office thinking of what I should say to Shirayuki. " I promise to love you forever. every single day of our life," Zen said, reading off the paper. "no i when it to sound perfect," Zen said crossed out the first one on his list. Zen looked down to the next one on the list.


**Zen Wistaria Wonderful Dream Come True**

**This story is a one-shot I just break up the parts of what's going to happen into chapters.**

**Words: 6,0089k **

**Chapter One: Marry me **

Today is the day that Zen was planning to ask Shirayuki to marry me. Zen sat in his office thinking of what I should say to Shirayuki. " I promise to love you forever. every single day of our life," Zen said, reading off the paper. "no i when it to sound perfect," Zen said crossed out the first one on his list. Zen looked down to the next one on the list.

2\. would it be a perfect crime if I stole sold your heart and you stole mine

3\. I'm always looking for the way to tell you. how much you mean to me on this special day I want to announce it to the world that I love you will you marry me.

"I like number three better," Zen said, Circle the letter three. Zen then hear a knock on the door. "come in," Zen said, looked up at the door. the door slowly open and walked in was Obi carrying a coffee cup with him. "what is that?" Zen asked, looking at the coffee cup.

"if you're going to ask mistress I thought this would be romantic," Obi answer, walking up to Zen.

"how is having coffee supposed to make me as her to marry me?" Zen asked.

"take her to a nice coffee shop in the village that she loves to go to and have the waitress make her a special coffee," Obi said, set the coffee cup down and inside the cup was white whipped cream with brown sugar saying marry me on the whipped cream.

"That's not a bad idea she actually loves coffee," Zen said, looking at the coffee. "by the way how did you come up with this?" Zen asked.

"Well, I went into a coffee shop a couple weeks ago and I saw someone doing this... so yeah," Obi answer. "I can be more romantic,"

"please don't," Zen said, looking back down at his paper. "I got to go and meet up with Shirayuki," Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked over to the door.

"Okay, good luck," Obi said, walked Zen walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"Prince Zen, Shirayuki is waiting by the stairs for you," Kai said, walked behind Zen. Kai was very fond of Shirayuki and hoping that she and I get married seen the day he first meet Shirayuki at the castle gate. Zen walked down the staircase and saw Shirayuki talking to Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Oh, Zen," Shirayuki said, notice that Zen was standing beside her. "Kai told me you want to see me," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Yes, I have something plain just the two of us today," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki with a smile the turn to look at Mitsuhide and Kiki narrow his eyes at them.

"Okay, you guys have fun," Mitsuhide said, walked away with Kiki.

"Where are we going?" Shirayuki asked with a smile on her face.

"You have to wait until we get there," Zen answer, took her hand and walked over to the door.

"Prince Zen, The carriage is waiting for you," A guard said, walking up to Zen.

"Okay thank you," Zen said, watch two guards open the big double door. Zen and Shirayuki walked out of the castle and went over to the carriage. Zen open the carriage door and let Shirayuki in first.

Shirayuki sat down on one of the seat and Zen sat across from her. "Today is a beautiful day," Shirayuki said, looking out of the carriage window.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with so much love in his eyes. Shirayuki turns her head and notices that Zen she was staring at her.

"Zen is there something wrong?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Nothing is wrong just thinking how beautiful you are," Zen answer with a smile. Shirayuki faces then turn bright red like her hair. After a while, The carriage stop and the driver open the door. Zen got out first and reach his hand to Shirayuki.

"Thank you, Zen," Shirayuki said, take his hand and step out of the carriage. Shirayuki then notices the Beautiful waterfall surrounded by a red rose and some rocks. "Wow Zen, it is so beautiful," Zen said, walking closer to the waterfall.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, standing beside Shirayuki and took her hand. "Shirayuki then says the thing I want to say to you for a very long time," Zen said, turn his head to look at Shirayuki.

"Okay, what is it Zen?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at Zen with a smile on her face.

"I don't know how to ask you but here I go," Zen said, put his hand in his pocket and put out a ring then got down on one knee. Shirayuki was starting to tear up when she saw what then was done. "Shirayuki, I'm always looking for the way to tell you. how much you mean to me on this special day I want to announce it to the world that I love you will you marry me?" Zen asked, open the box with a diamond ring inside.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feeling the tears run down her cheek. "Yes, I will be married you," Shirayuki answer, throw her arms around Zen and they both fall on the ground.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, looking up at Shirayuki who was on top of him.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips. Zen wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

Zen and Shirayuki the heard the drive calling out to them. "Prince Zen, Shirayuki it is time to go," The driver said.

"Okay," Zen said, sitting up with Shirayuki in his arms. Shirayuki stands up and Zen took her hand slipping the ring on her wedding finger. "Let head back," Zen said, stand up and walked back to the carriage.

Shirayuki sat beside Zen while Shirayuki linked her arms with him and laid her hand on Zen's Shirayuki.

**Chapter Two: Announcement**

The next morning a week later, Shirayuki woke up and notice the ring on her finger. "I can't believe that I'm marrying the man of my dream," Shirayuki said, stating that the ring. After a while, Shirayuki stans up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Shirayuki got into the warm water and grab the soap to clean her body because Zen and Shirayuki are going to announce their engagement to the kingdom today so she wants to look nice.

"Shirayuki," A voice said on the other side of the door sound like Kiki.

"Yes," Shirayuki said, getting out of the water and put a robe on.

"A maid brought you a dress," Kiki said.

"Okay, I will be out," Shirayuki said, dry herself off and walked out of the room wearing the robe. The maid put on a wire that looked like the bottom of a dress. The maid put it on and it stops at her hips. The wire cage is supposed to make the dress look puffy. "Kiki, don't you like this wire cage wire cage little bit too much," Shirayuki said, looking at Kiki.

"I agree but it's a request from the queen that you have to wear it," Kiki said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Zen's Mother?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes," Kiki answer, walking over to Shirayuki and help the maid to put the next layer on. Shirayuki then feels the maid put the string around my hip to make it tighter. Shirayuki put on high heels and walked over to the mirror.

"Wow," Shirayuki said, looking at her reflection. Shirayuki then heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at the door. The door up and walked in the room was Zen wear his royal duties outfit.

"You looking so beautiful," Zen said, walked up to Shirayuki and took her hand.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's lips against her hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Zen asked, linked his arms with Shirayuki.

"Yes, I am," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room with Zen and went down the hallway. "Zen, I'm a little bit nervous," Shirayuki said, stand in front of the balcony door where everyone in the castle waiting to see the new royal couple.

"Don't worry, I will be here with you throughout the whole thing," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen with a smile on her face. The guard opened the door and Zen and Shirayuki walked on the balcony. Shirayuki saw Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide stand by the door wear their royal duties.

Shirayuki stands beside Zen and looked down at the crowd of people it looked like thousands of people were here. Shirayuki saw Zen waving so she waves too. "Prince Zen," some people in the crowd said and the others say "Congratulation, Prince Zen," or "Prince Zen got very handsome,"

"They love you," Shirayuki whisper to Zen.

"They love you too," Zen whisper back to Shirayuki.

"Prince Zen it time for your next appointment," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, turn his head back at Mitsuhide. Zen grab Shirayuki hand and walked out of the balcony.

"Zen was is our next appointment?" Shirayuki asked, walking down the hallway.

"We have to meet up the lords," Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, notice that Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi was walking a few feet behind Zen and her. After a while, Zen open the door and walked in. Shirayuki saw a lot of lords around the round table waiting for Zen and Shirayuki.

"congratulation on the engagement, Prince Zen," One of the Lord said, looking at Zen.

"Is this the future princess of Clarines?" Another lord said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes, This is Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"Well, It is nice to meet you, Shirayuki," The lords said, bow there heads to Shirayuki.

"Should we get on with the meeting?" One of the lords asked.

"Yes," Zen said to put out a chair for Shirayuki and wait until she sat down before he sat down next to her.

**Chapter Three: Engagement party**

A week later, It was the engagement party and Shirayuki was so tired for the past couple of days now. "Here Shirayuki drinks this it's an energy herb," The chief said, hand her a cup.

"Thanks," Shirayuki said, took the cup from the chief.

"Did you talk to Zen about the teacher pushing you too hard to be a proper princess?" The chief asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"No, I didn't want to bug him over something like this. I thank the teacher was pushing me because she wants me to be the perfect princess for Zen," Shirayuki answer, took a sip of the tea.

"Then loves you for who you are," Ryu said, writing something down on a piece of paper for a patient.

" I agree with Ryu. Zen does not care how perfect you are he just wants to marry the woman he loved," The chief said.

"I know, everyone wants me to do this way and not that way. then somebody told me that I can't be herbalist or help with the patient when I married Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at the chief.

"Well, that is something you and then need to talk about," The chief said the point at the person behind Shirayuki. Shirayuki turns around and saw Zen.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, set the cup down on the chief desk and walked over to him. Zen took Shirayuki hand and lend her over to the room next door closing the door behind him. "Zen, How did you know I was over in the herb building?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Kiki told me that you were tired today," Zen answer, wrap his arm around Shirayuki and hold her tight in his arms. " I'm sorry that I pushed you too much for the past couple weeks," Zen apologize, bury his face in her neck.

"no, Zen, that is fine. You don't need to apologize," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's Neck and kiss him on the lips. Zen tongue enters her mouth and maybe kiss deeper. Zen hand slowly went put the side under her shirt. "Zen," Shirayuki said break the kiss.

"Sorry I got lost in the moment," Zen said, take a step back.

"It's fine we promise we will wait until we get married," Shirayuki said, place a hand on Zen's cheek.

"Yes, we did but on your honeymoon, I will take you all of you," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Okay deal," Shirayuki said, kiss him back.

"Prince Zen, Shirayuki there you are," Mitsuhide said opening the door. "You guys have to get ready for the engagement party,"

"Okay," Zen said, walked out of the room with Shirayuki and went down the hallway. After a while, Shirayuki got in her and saw Kiki waiting for her.

"You are late," Kiki said, holding the dress.

"Sorry about that Kiki," Shirayuki said, walking up to her.

"Well, let's get dressed quickly," Kiki said, help Shirayuki put on the dress and do her. make-up. "It looked like the guests are arriving," Kiki said, looking out of the window and saw few carriages driving up to the castle.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walking over to the door followed by Kiki. Kiki and Shirayuki walked down the hallway and saw Zen, Mitsuhide, and Obi waiting at the bottom of the staircase.

"You look so beautiful," Zen said, watch Shirayuki walked down the stair and reach his hand to her. Shirayuki took Zen's hand and walked to the ballroom.

When Zen and Shirayuki got into the ballroom. They saw a lot of people talk. "Prince Zen and future princess Shirayuki of Clarines," The man standing, standing by the door. Everyone stop wants they were doing and looked at the young couple.

"Zen, people are staring at me," Shirayuki whisper, walking down the step.

"They look at you because they never say anything so beautiful," Zen whisper back to Shirayuki making her blush as red as her hair.

"How come nobody's dancing yet?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Because we have to dance first that is the Tradition Way here in the castle," Zen answer, put on hand on her hips and the other in her right hand. Shirayuki put her hand on his shoulder and starting to dance.

**Song: A Thousand Years**

**By: Christina Perri**

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone?

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

The music stop and so did Shirayuki and Zen. Everyone in the room starting to clap and saying 'That Zen dance so beautifully' or 'That bright red hair is beautiful.' One woman is the crowd of people says "That was so beautiful. I can't believe prince Zen is married getting a wonderful person." Shirayuki looked at Zen with a smile on her face.

Zen lend over to Shirayuki's ears and say "See they already love you, my princess,"

Shirayuki was still a little bit shock when she hears Zen call her his princess for the first time. "Prince Zen," A mid age man walked up to Zen and Shirayuki.

"Hello Lord Bergatt," Zen said, looked at Lord Bergatt. "This is my fiance Shirayuki,"

"It nice to meet you, Shirayuki said, curtsy to Lord Bergatt.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Shirayuki," Lord Bergatt bow to Shirayuki. "How did you two meet?" Lord Bergatt asked, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"We meet five years ago in the forest," Zen answer.

"Oh is this the girl I heard about a long time ago that you took a liking too?" Lord Bergatt asked.

"Yes, this is her," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Well, you better treat her right," Lord Bergatt said with a smile on his face.

"I will," Zen said, watch Lord Bergatt walked away from Zen and Shirayuki. Zen linked his arms with Shirayuki.

"There my handsome son and his fiance," Zen's Mother, Haruto said, walked up to Zen and Shirayuki.

"Hello, Mother," Zen said, looking at his mother.

"I knew this day will come. Both of my sons have someone they love in their life now." Haruto said with a smile.

"Yes I'm glad that Shirayuki is with me," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"That good, Oh there Izana. I going to talk to him. see you later." Haruto said, walked over to Izana.

"Zen, do you want to get some fresh air?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Sure," Zen said, lend Shirayuki outside in the garden. Zen and Shirayuki walked down a path with red roses on the side.

"It is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, lend her head against Zen.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, wrapping one of his arms around Shirayuki and kiss Shirayuki on the cheek. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him on the lips under the moonlight.

**Chapter Four: Wedding day**

It had been a month now and Shirayuki standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection wearing her wearing a wedding gown. "You look so beautiful," Shirayuki's father, Mukaze said, walked up to Shirayuki.

"Dad, I thought you say you will not cry," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at Mukaze.

"I know but I can't help it," Mukaze said, hug Shirayuki.

"Well, We should go downstairs now," Shirayuki said, linked her arms with Mukaze and walked out of the room. Shirayuki and Mukaze walked down the step and saw Kazuki, Yuzuri, Kihal Toghrul, and Itoya standing by the stairs.

"Wow, Shirayuki you look so beautiful," Yuzuri said, walking up to her.

"Thanks, Yuzuri, Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Well, We should go and find our seats now," Itoya said, walked away.

"okay," Kazuki said, follow after Itoya

"See you Shirayuki," Kihal Toghrul said, wave at Shirayuki while she walked away. Shirayuki and Mukaze stand in front of the double doors waiting to walk down the aisle with her Father, Mukaze.

After a while, the double door open and Shirayuki saw Zen stand in front of the altar in his handsome suits. Shirayuki and Mukaze walked down the aisle slowly. When shirayuki got to the end, Mukaze hands her over to Zen. "You look so beautiful," Zen whisper in her ears, standing in front of the preacher.

"we are gathered here today to join Prince Zen and Shirayuki on this special day," the preacher said looking at the crowd. "if you think these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said waiting for a minute and no one speaks up. "Good, Prince Zen do you take Shirayuki to be your wife in sickness and in health until death do you part?" the preacher asked, looking at Zen.

"I do," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with love in his eyes.

"Shirayuki do you take Prince Zen to be your handsome in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The preacher asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I do," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen with a smile on her face and sparkly eyes.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," the preacher said. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pull her closer to him.

"I love you," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen back.

"Prince Zen and Prince Shirayuki Wistaria," the preacher said.

**An hour later...**

Shirayuki changes into her party dress and went to the ballroom with Zen. When Zen and Shirayuki got into the ballroom, everyone was waiting for the new married couple. "congratulations on Getting married," A woman said, walking up to Zen and Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Zen said, linked his arms with Shirayuki.

"Princess Shirayuki, your dress is so beautiful," The woman said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you, I like yours too," Shirayuki said, looking back at the woman.

"Your highnesses I will see you," The woman said, walking away from Zen and Shirayuki.

"Well, Princess Shirayuki can I have this dance?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"You may, my husband," Shirayuki said, liking the sound of that. Zen lend Shirayuki on the dance floor. Zen place a hand on Shirayuki's hips and the other one resting in Shirayuki's hand. Shirayuki another hand on Zen's shoulder and start dancing.

**Song: Beautiful in white**

**By: Westlife**

Not sure if you know this

But when we first met

I got so nervous I couldn't speak

In that very moment

I found the one and

My life had found its missing piece

So as long as I live I'll love you

Will have and hold you

You look so beautiful in white

And from now to my very last breath

This day I'll cherish

You look so beautiful in white

Tonight

What we have is timeless

My love is endless

And with this ring, I say to the world

You're my every reason

You're all that I believe in

With all my heart I mean every word

So as long as I live I'll love you

Will have and hold you

You look so beautiful in white

And from now to my very last breath

This day I'll cherish

You look so beautiful in white

Tonight

You look so beautiful in white

So beautiful in white

Tonight

And if our daughter's what our future holds

I hope she has your eyes

Finds love like you and I did

But when she falls in love we'll let her go

I'll walk her down the aisle

She'll look so beautiful in white

You look so beautiful in white

So as long as I live I'll love you

Will have and hold you

You look so beautiful in white

And from now to my very last breath

This day I'll cherish

You look so beautiful in white

Tonight

You look so beautiful in white

Tonight

The music stop playing so did Zen and Shirayuki stop dancing and everyone in the room starting clipping. Shirayuki notices that her father had tears in his eyes. He can't believe that he have to Let Shirayuki go with Zen. "That was a beautiful dance I have ever seen," A woman said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki.

"My wife, Do you want me to get you something to drink?" Zen asked, walking over to a table.

"Yes, my husband," Shirayuki said, sat down on a chair. Zen walked away to get them a drink.

"There the beautiful bride," Kazuki said, sat down beside Shirayuki.

"Hello, Kazuki," Shirayuki said, looking at Kazuki.

"I hope Prince Zen will treat you really good or else," Kazuki said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"He will," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"By the way where is her?" Kazuki asked, looking around the room.

"He went to get me something to drink." Shirayuki answer. After a while, Shirayuki and Kazuki heard a behind them.

"Kazuki," The voice said. Shirayuki turns around and saw it was Zen.

"Honey," Shirayuki said, looking at him.

"Here you go," Zen said, hand Shirayuki a cup of punch.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took the cup from Zen. Zen sat down beside Shirayuki and put one arm over her shoulder.

"I have been gone for a few minutes and you replace me with Kazuki," Zen said, looking at Kazuki.

"Well, I come over become Shirayuki was sitting by herself," Kazuki said, looking at Zen. "I was getting ready to leave anyway," Kazuki said, stand up from the chair and walked away.

"Thank you for the punch," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's shoulder.

"it's not a problem I will do anything for my wife," Zen said, lend his head on top of Shirayuki's head.

"Prince Zen, last time I saw you were 10 years old. how time flies by. You got some handsome A woman walked up to Zen.

"It had been a while," Zen said, stand up and hug the woman.

"And this must be the girl who stole your heart," The woman said, looking at Shirayuki.

"It nice to meet you," Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair and bow to the woman.

"She is one of my mother close friend," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Well, I think that it almost time for the bride and groom to dance with their parents," The woman said, walking away from Zen and Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki, There you are," Mukaze said, walked up to Shirayuki.

"Dad," Shirayuki said, looking at her father.

"It is timed for the father-daughter dance," Mukaze said, reach out his hand towards Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took her father hand and walked on to the dance floor. Shirayuki put her hands in her father hand and they dancing to dance when the music come one.

**Song:**** I Loved Her First**

**By:**** Heartland**

Look at the two of you dancing that way

Lost in the moment and each other's face

So much in love, you're alone in this place

Like there's nobody else in the world

I was enough for her not long ago

I was her number one, she told me so

And she still means the world to me, just so you know

So be careful when you hold my girl

Time changes everything, life must go on

And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first, I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath, she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you

Be the same freckle face kid that I knew

The one that I read all those fairy tales to

And tucked into bed all those nights

And I knew the first time I saw you with her

It was only a matter of time

I loved her first, I held her first

And a place in my heart will always be hers

From the first breath, she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

And I prayed that she'd find you someday

But it's still hard to give her away

I loved her first

From the first breath, she breathed

When she first smiled at me

I knew the love of a father runs deep

Someday you might know what I'm going through

When a miracle smiles up at you

I loved her first

The Music stops playing and so did Mukaze and Shirayuki. everyone starting to clap. Shirayuki saw Zen also was clap and have a smile on his face. "You look so beautiful. Zen better treat you right," Mukaze whispers into Shirayuki's ear. Shirayuki let out a laugh and whisper back to Mukaze. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and Mukaze.

"You dance so beautifully," Zen said, took Shirayuki hand and give it a kiss.

"Well, its time for the mother and son dance," Haruto said, walking up to Zen.

"Yes, mother," Zen said, reaching his hand out to Haruto. Haruto took Zen's hand and they starting to dance when the music starting to play.

**Song: seem like yesterday**

**By: Melissa Smith**

It really seems like yesterday I held you in my arms

A day I'll always cherish when I became your mom

I brought with me a pink and blue and put the blue one on

Said, thank you, Jesus, for my precious little one

I knew you were a priceless gift that God had given me

But this gift that was given came with responsibility

To love you and teach you and pray your heart would be

Molding to the One who created you for His glory

And so began the journey from a little boy to a young man

Once so close by his mama's side, now on his own, he stands

Once so sweet I heard that little voice as we'd walk hand in hand

Now the years have passed, he's all grown-up, my little boy's become a man

It really seems like yesterday but now I'm looking up at you

With that handsome smile that melts my heart, like that little boy I knew

What a thrill it's been to watch you grow, every victory, every fall I thank Jesus He chose me to share it all

In this new chapter of your life, as you marry your best friend I thank God for who

He chose for you, and pray your love will have no end

Cherish what He's given you, understand her and be kind

Together love your God with all your heart and mind

And what a joy the journey's been, the sweet memories I recall

Every day since you came into my life, I treasure them all

And though at times I wish I could go back to when you were my little one

I thank God for who you are today, and for all you will become

It really seems like yesterday I stared in awe that you were mine

As I held your tiny hand, kissed your sweet head a thousand times

The time has come and now you have her hand to hold on to

But I thank God for this journey I've shared with you

The music stop and so did Zen and Haruto. The group of people starting clapping at Zen and Haruto. "I can't believe my baby boy is all grown up," Haruto said with tears in her eyes. Zen wrap his arms around her and hug her tight in his arms.

"I will be fine, mother. I have an amazing woman beside me now," Zen whisper in her ears while he looked at Shirayuki who have a smile on her face.

"Okay...but I want grandkids soon," Haruto said make Zen laugh.

"You have grandkids I promise," Zen said, let go of Haruto and looked at her.

"Well, your new wife is waiting for you," Haruto said, walked away from Zen. Zen walked over to Shirayuki.

"Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes, that will be nice," Shirayuki answer, linked her arms with Zen and walked outside into the garden. "The moon is so bright tonight,"

"Maybe it knows today is special," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"Yeah your right about that," Shirayuki said, let out a laugh. Zen stop walked and stand in front of Shirayuki.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki and kiss her on the lips under the moonlight.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kiss him back. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki went to their bedroom. Zen open the door and let Shirayuki walk in the room first. Shirayuki was getting a little bit nervous it was her first time alone in the room with Zen.

"You don't need to be nervous. we are married after all," Zen said, walking up behind Shirayuki and wrap his arm around her.

"I know but it will be our first time sharing a room," Shirayuki said, feeling her face turning bright red because she was picturing Zen shirtless.

"It will be fine you will get used to it after a while," Zen said, play with her hair to the side and start kissing her neck.

"Zen," Shirayuki moan, turn around and looked at Zen. Zen push his body against Shirayuki's body. "Zen, we have to wake up early in the morning for a honeymoon," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's hand run up Shirayuki's legs.

"Okay, let me help you get undressed then," Zen said, unzip Shirayuki dress and let it fall to the ground.

"Zen, don't look," Shirayuki said, trying to cover her body.

"why not you look so beautiful," Zen said, run his hand up her body and kiss her on the lips. Shirsyuki fall on the bed and Zen got on top of her.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, turning red. Zen took off his shirt and make Shirayuki brush redder.

"we can do a real quick one," Zen said, kiss her on her soft lips. Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen and kisses him back.

"Zen, Do you want kids?" Shirayuki asked, feel Zen kiss her neck.

"I do even my mother wants grandkids," Zen answer, sat up halfway and looked at Shirayuki. "Do you want any kids?" Zen asked.

"I do, with the man that I married," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Good,"

**Chapter Five: ** **A Royal Baby**

It had been a year seen Shirayuki and Zen got married and Shirayuki laid in bed after she gave birth to her twin babies that they both looked like their father. "They are beautiful," Zen said, holding his son while Shirayuki holds the other son.

"Yes, they are," Shirayuki said, looking down at her new son.

"what shall we call them?" Zen asked looking at Shirayuki.

"How about the call that one you holding, Azana and this one will be Yamato," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Azana and Yamato I like those name," Zen said with a smile on his face. Zen lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "Thank you for bringing my sons into this world," Zen said.

"It takes two to make them," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen back.

"Yeah, you right," Zen said, let out a little laugh.

"Zen, when our sons are the little bit older do you want to try for a girl?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes of course," Zen said with excitement and his voice.

**Five Years later...**

Asana and Yamato five years old and we're playing in the garden with their four-year-old sister. "Yuki, Asana, Yamato time to come inside now," Shirayuki said, standing by the doorway have her hands on her stomach she was already 9 months pregnant with her fourth and final kid if Zen keep his hands off her.

"Okay Mommy," the three little kids said running in the castle.

"Mommy where papa?" Yuki asked, looking up at Shirayuki.

"He is in a meeting right now," Shirayuki answer, took Yuki hand and walked down the hallway.

**Thank you for reading this story :) I think this is the longest One-Shot I have ever done before.**


End file.
